


Big Spoon

by gorgon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, something silly I wrote about a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgon/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's cold and Bones won't be the big spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spoon

"Bones?" Jim's voice broke the silence in the dark room.

Bones had been fast asleep, maybe even dreaming, until he heard Jim's voice.

"What?" Bones' tone was harsh and a bit unforgiving, after all it was some ungodly hour and he didn't even have to look at a clock to verify that.

"I'm cold." Jim said weakly.

Bones being Bones, he didn't snuggle, he didn't cuddle, and he was certainly not going to be the big spoon, considering that's what Jim was implying.

Bones tossed some covers off of himself with a groan and made sure they were on Jim before turning back on his side, his back facing Jim.

His eyes closed forcefully and he could practically feel Jim's eyes boring into the back of his head.

"I didn't want covers." Jim's voice said, followed by the covers being torn from Bones and the entire bed.

Bones heard them pool up on the floor with a soft _ffp_.

Bones let out a groan and rubbed his eyes before sitting up and glaring down at the bright-eyed and smiling boy.

"Why did you do that?" Jim's smile didn't break for a second and he shrugged with a soft snicker.

"You just want me to be the big spoon."

"Maybe."

"I won't do it." Bones got out of the bed and threw the covers back on, watching the fluffy comforter devour Jim.

Jim tried to figure out how to fix it so that the short end was going the way it should have been and Bones crawled back into bed, peering at the clock on his way in.

3:25AM.

Jim had him up at almost 3:30 in the morning just because he wanted to cuddle.

This was ridiculous.

Right when Bones got comfortable with his back towards Jim, he let his eyes close and he was on the right track towards sleeping.

The room was incredibly quiet, the only noise being the soft hum of the air conditioner and Jim's barely noticeable breathing.

After more moments of silence in the dark, Bones felt an odd sensation.

He felt someone's chin resting gently on his shoulder, then someone's nose nuzzling into his neck, making Bones draw his shoulder up slightly.

He felt someone's figure pressed firm against his and arms around his waist, their hands gently resting on his stomach.

Bones cracked the smallest of smiles and looked at Jim in the corners of his eyes.

Jim's bright blue eyes were staring back at him with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Bones shook his head slightly and let out a sigh before feeling Jim playfully kiss his cheek.

"If you won't be the big spoon, then I will."

And for once, Bones kind of liked being the little spoon.


End file.
